Strange World that gives Kurogane the creeps
by tomoyohime8
Summary: the gang ends up in a most surprising world full of people who look vaguely familiar. kuroxfaiwarning: !crack ahead. and hints of lime if you squint. the T isn't there to be pretty.yuuko is our Queen.


**Strange New World (that gives Kurogane the creeps)**

tomoyohime8

This world was Strange.

There was nothing odd about it from the outside, and its residents were friendly, if not a bit too hospitable – but there was something about this town that made every hair on his skin stand on end.

And they did not survive this far by distrusting their instincts.

Kurogane did not like that Vice-President-who-smiled-too-much. He did not like her from her beaming face to the long curls held in pigtails at either side of her head.

He wondered briefly where the President was, if she was only the Vice President – she was away, they said.

He did not like the looks of these villagers. One of them looked a little too much like the Tomoyo-hime of his world, only a little younger. There was another shifty looking one with brown hair who smiled too much as well – though not the "friendly" kind, like that Vice President.

And then he kept hearing the Sounds. The sounds that that other Tomoyo in that other world liked to keep making when she was excited about whatever new clothing she had made for Sakura-hime.

The Sound unnerved him.

The fact that there were no men as far as he could see also made him slightly nervous.

If it were up to him, they'd have run – run very far away, and never look back, ninja warrior pride be damned.

The manjuu says there's no feather here anyway.

But the mage took one look at the exhausted children and put his foot down.

It didn't seem like there was anything wrong with this town, he says. And the children are soooo exhausted. We can spare one night here, can't we, Kuro-pii?

Kurogane scowled and relented. There was no way he'd win that argument, the way the mage was right now.

So he gathered the princess in his arms, despite Syaoran's vehement exclamations that he was not tired, and followed that Vice-President-who-smiled-too-much into the guestrooms she had prepared for them.

Later that night…

"Sooooo, what do you want to do tonight, Kuro-tan?"

"My name's Kurogane."

"I know that, Kuro-pyon. The kids are sound asleep. We've got the whole night to ourselves."

_Any ideas on how to spend that night?_

Kurogane grinned and pulled Fai against him, crashing their mouths together in a searing kiss, and the mage's fingers expertly maneuvered the warrior's clothing away.

Kurogane growled when he felt cool fingers against his chest. Fai laughed at his response.

Damn tease.

_giggle_

It was then when he heard the Sounds again. Someone was out there.

Kurogane rushed out, half dressed and brandishing his sword menacingly.

But there was noone there, as far as he could see.

There's nobody there, Kuro-faaaae… let's just continue what we started, ne?

They did not go out again for the rest of the night.

The next day, they hurried in making preparations. Kurogane did not want to spend one more night in this world.

He had been SURE –he'd bet his sword on it! – that there had been Someone out there.

He breathed an inward sigh of relief once the manjuu had taken them all in and into the next world.

Later…

"so, was it successful?" Yuuko leaned into her divan.

"Yes it was, Madame President. The material we were able to get should be able to supply us for several weeks, at the least!"Kunogi Himawari, Vice President of the Fangirl World beamed her best smile.

"Were they any trouble?"

"None so much - i think the seme heard something outside, but he wasn't able to figure anything out."

"I'm glad that they were very good subjects for you."

"Akizuki-san was able to develop a wonderful new version of the video camera you lent us last time, and Tomoyo-chan is a wonderful camerawoman, as usual."

"And the price?"

"We'll send it to you through the usual portal."

Mokona burped and out of his mouth a large bulky packet emerged.

yuuko perused through its contents.

"This is a satisfactory price."

She stood up and peered into the mirror, smiling.

It's a pleasure doing business with you, Kunogi-san."

"And you, Madame President."

The connection cut off.

Watanuki peeped out of the kitchen, a curious look on his face.

"Did I just hear Himawari-chan's voice?" he asked.

Yuuko grinned.

"It was Kunogi-san, but not the one you know."

"THERE ARE MORE HIMAWARI-CHANS OUT THERE?" Watanuki bounced out of the room, his face bright.

Then he frowned.

"if there are more Himawari-chans, does that mean that there are more Doumeki's out there as well?"

"Of course, Watanuki-kun! And you can always find them together with the Watanuki of that world."

"_**So I'll never be able to escape from that cretin?!**_" Watanuki paled and dragged himself back into the kitchen, crushed at the thought of being surrounded by multiple Doumekis.

"And almost every one of them are together by now." Yuuko added, but softly enough so he wouldn't hear.

"You're a stubborn one, Watanuki Kimihiro of this world." She looked into her sake cup.

_But since He was almost, if not more stubborn than you, I guess it's not too long before you fall into his arms as well._

And she, Ichihara Yuuko, Witch of the Dimensions, of Space and Time, and President of Fangirl World, would be there to film that moment.

She grinned into her sake before draining it in one gulp.

Life was good.


End file.
